Bienvenue en Enfer!
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [Slash HPDM][Dark Harry] Après avoir vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry décide de se venger du ministère. 7 ans après cette décision, Ron et Hermione décide de trouver un moyen de le faire retourner dans le bon camp mais trouvent mystères sur mystères
1. Journal de HP, 20 décembre 1997

**_Résumé :_ **Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un si beau Dark Harry que celui-là?

Un Harry qui n'en peut plus de se faire diriger par les gens du ministère. Un Harry qui commence à perdre tous les sens de la vie. Un Harry malheureux jusqu'au bout des ongles. Un Harry qui a envie de changer et de passer du mauvais côté.

Bref, le nouveau seigneur des Ténèbres se prépare! Prenez vos baguettes et attendez vous à un changement explosif!

Le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur. Tout cela n'existe plus que dans vos rêves les plus fous. Le nouvel Harry Potter vaut bien plus que ça!

Et sans Dumbledore pour le maintenir, l'espoir s'envole comme une poignée de poudre face aux vents puissants de la Magie Noire. Mais que vont-ils tous devenir?

**Note pour la fic :** Un chapitre sur deux est un POV Harry ou un POV Drago sept ans auparavant (vous saurez pourquoi plus tard! Peut-être que les POV changeront mais je le marquerais) et l'autre chapitre, un chapitre normal, en 2005.

**_Personnages :_** Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Severus Rogue, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott... Sont la propriété d'une certaine anglaise blonde à savoir JKRowling par contre, je me réserve tous les droits sur le petit et "adorable" Tom.

_**Couples :**_ HPDM (Homophobes, il y a une jolie petite croix rouge sur votre navigateur internet, hé oui! Ca sert à quelque chose!), HGRW, BZPP et peut-être RLNT (si j'en vois l'utilité).

_**Reviews :**_ Allez! Cliquez tous sur le bouton tout tout en bas! OUAIS!!! (Non, non, Gizmo n'est pas dépendante de reviews, je vous assure, elle se soigne!)

Bonne lecture à tous!

(6 grands chapitres d'écrits + 7 extraits de journaux intimes pour le moment)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Journal de Harry Potter, 20 décembre 1997_**

_Une bulle remonte à la surface tout doucement._

_Je ne sens presque plus l'eau qui parcourt tendrement mon corps._

_Je suis totalement ailleurs._

_Je ne perçois pas le doux grésillement de la mousse à mon contact._

_Je me sens transporté._

_L'eau devient froide, presque glaciale alors que cela fait à peine dix minutes que je suis dedans._

_Les vagues qu'elle forme deviennent de plus en plus rares._

_Je sombre lentement._

_Je sens à peine l'étrange filet d'eau qui commence à toucher mon menton, puis ma bouche et enfin, mon nez._

_Tout mon corps glisse le long de la paroi de cette fichue baignoire._

_Mes pieds atteignent l'autre bout sans que je ne m'en rende compte._

_Mes yeux passent ainsi sous l'eau avec autant de douceur que la caresse la plus intime qui soit._

_Je suis enfin dans un havre de paix._

_Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun murmure._

_Un vide incessant._

_Mais un beau vide._

_Plus personne pour me déranger dans ce trou de solitude où je m'enfonce lentement._

_Mon âme s'aventure sur des terres inconnues._

_Il y a-t-il vraiment un autre monde ?_

_Un monde où je pourrais trouver la paix._

_Où plus personne ne mettra tout ce poids sur mes épaules ?_

_J'espère vraiment._

_Je n'en peux plus._

_Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis des mois._

_Pourtant, personne ne s'en rend compte._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Qui a pu penser qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans pouvait subir tout cela sans se transformer en cet être immonde que je suis maintenant ?_

_J'ai déjà plusieurs morts sur la conscience et maintenant je dois faire de nouveau face._

_Face à la violence et à l'injustice de la Terre et de ses habitants._

_Face à la puissance qui émane de moi à chacun de mes pas._

_J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes que je vois ont peur de ma frêle personne._

_Oh, mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

_Je sens déjà la magie reprendre ses droits._

_Une aura s'étend autour de mon corps comateux._

_Une chaleur intense m'emplit et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier._

_L'eau s'engouffre par la seule entrée possible et j'étouffe._

_Finirai-je par mourir pour de bon ?_

_Quitter cette école d'abrutis qui ne sont même pas capables de voir que je ne vais pas bien ?_

_Apparemment, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui._

_J'entends des cris de douleur sortir de ma bouche et des cris de stupeur venant d'ailleurs._

_Plusieurs mains s'agrippent à mon corps nu comme un ver._

_On me frictionne à l'aide de belles serviettes blanches qui se teintent étrangement de rouge._

_Une douleur me fait remarquer que je me suis coupé en me débattant avec des ciseaux qui se tenaient là par le plus pur des hasards._

_Je me retrouve bientôt dans un endroit assez confortable malgré le bruit qui m'entoure et m'étouffe._

_J'entends comme des murmures._

_Cela me paraît si lointain._

_On me tape sur la joue comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal._

_Arrêtez !_

_Je n'ai rien fait !_

_Je n'ai rien voulu faire à part chercher un endroit tranquille pour quelques minutes._

_Pourquoi me suis-je enfoncé dans l'eau de cette baignoire ?_

_J'en avais envie._

_J'avais envie de revoir les visages des personnes que je chérissais le plus._

_Voir s'il y avait vraiment un autre monde où on vivait mieux._

_Trouver ce qu'il y a derrière le voile sombre de la mort._

_Pourquoi alors suis-je revenu ?_

_Peut-être il y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je dois faire pour ces fichus sorciers ?_

_Ou alors peut-être n'ai-je pas encore tout vu ?_

_J'espère que je le saurais bientôt car…_

_La vie est parfois dure de l'autre côté du mur._

_Le mur de la solitude et de la douleur._

_J'ai mal tous les jours sans exception._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tant de questions qui ne trouveront sûrement jamais de réponses._

_En tout cas, pas venant de moi._

_Je ne bouge plus depuis vingt minutes maintenant._

_Pourtant, bien malgré moi, je sens les mains calleuses de l'infirmière._

_Elle tâte mon pouls presque inexistant._

_Je ressens tout ce qu'elle-même ressent._

_Jusqu'au moindre battement de son cœur._

_Elle est paniquée comme tous mes « amis » autour de moi._

_Je ne suis pas déçu._

_Qui sait, peut-être verront-ils ce que j'ai ?_

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui ne me quitte pas outre ma solitude et ma douleur quotidienne._

_Ma Magie._

_Elle ne veut pas que je la laisse._

_Pourtant, elle ne me laisse pas la contrôler._

_Elle s'empare de moi à tout moment et me fait sombrer de plus en plus._

_Puis, elle fait tout pour que je revienne toujours parmi les vivants._

_Mais, je n'en peux plus._

_Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort depuis deux mois maintenant._

_Tuer par des mains plus si innocentes que cela._

_Mes mains tâchées de rouge._

_Le rouge de la mort._

_Cette douce agonie qui me prend la gorge à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux._

_Cette agréable insomnie qui m'empêche de me plonger corps et âme dans mes cauchemars._

_Vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi je déteste la vie que l'on m'a donnée ?_

_Je hais le monde, je hais les gens, je hais l'amour répugnant des adolescents, je vous hais TOUS !!!_

_Pour ce que vous m'avez fait._

_Vous avez brisé ma vie et mes espoirs d'avenir depuis ma plus tendre enfance._

_Un an, c'est beaucoup trop jeune pour voir ses parents mourir._

_Personne ne devrait pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à cela._

_Pourtant, c'est ce que l'on m'a fait._

_J'ai tué le responsable de cet assassinat pur et simple._

_Je lui ai fait recraché ses boyaux comme il le méritait._

_Et est-ce que j'en ai tiré quelque chose ?_

_Pas le moindre petit bonheur._

_Un être de l'ombre s'abat et de nouveaux apparaissent._

_Comment pourrai-je survivre après cela ?_

_Je ne connais même pas la signification du mot « vivre »._

_Je préfère retourner dans le gouffre de ma baignoire._

_Au moins, là-bas, je m'y sens bien._

_Il n'y a personne pour venir me voir en faisant comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des Mondes._

_Comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Comme si je n'avais tué personne._

_Comme si j'avais déjà connu l'Amour comme tout ado de mon âge._

_Comme si j'avais une famille unie dans la vie et non dans la mort comme c'est mon cas._

_On m'a laissé seul sur Terre et j'en veux à tous les responsables._

_Vous me le paierez tous !_

_Et même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucun atout dans la vengeance, je m'en fous !_

_La mort, la peur, la haine, je ne vis que pour ça._

_C'est pourquoi, je vous la ferais connaître maintenant !_

_C'est à mon tour de jouer sur l'échiquier géant de ma vie !_

_La vie du Survivant prend un nouveau tour que vous n'aviez jamais envisagé auparavant._

_Voldemort va finir par vous manquer._

_Bienvenue aux portes de l'Enfer !_

* * *

Ce chapitre était peut-être un peu compliqué à comprendre (certains lecteurs me l'ont fait savoir avec toutefois une bonne appréciation). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le reste va suivre aussi facilement qu'on enfile un fil dans une aiguille - c'est-à-dire avec beaucoup de mal pour les neurones!XD Non, je déconne, cela restera compréhensible mais il ne faudra pas taper l'auteuse parce qu'elle met toujours trop de suspense en fin de chapitre!

Plus d'auteuse, plus de chapitres! D'ailleurs, ça serait bien quelques reviews pour bien finir, non?


	2. 1  Un passé, un présent et un avenir

**_Résumé :_** Après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute, Harry décide de se venger du ministère et de tout ceux qui lui ont brisé son enfance. Sept ans plus tard, Ron et Hermione décident de trouver LE moyen pour que Harry redevienne celui qu'il était mais ils ne trouvent que mystères sur mystères. Pourtant, peu à peu, ils se souviendront que le propre d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'aimer personne or pour Harry, ce n'est pas le cas.

**Note pour la fic :** Un chapitre sur deux est un POV Harry ou un POV Drago sept ans auparavant (vous saurez pourquoi plus tard! Peut-être que les POV changeront mais je le marquerais) et l'autre chapitre, un chapitre normal, en 2005.

**_Personnages :_** Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Severus Rogue, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott... Sont la propriété d'une certaine anglaise blonde à savoir JKRowling par contre, je me réserve tous les droits sur le petit et "adorable" Tom.

_**Couples :**_ HPDM (Homophobes, il y a une jolie petite croix rouge sur votre navigateur internet, hé oui! Ca sert à quelque chose!), HGRW, BZPP et peut-être RLNT (si j'en vois l'utilité).

_**Reviews :**_ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé quelques reviews!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Un passé, un présent et un futur douloureux**

_**L'ancien Ministre de la Magie meurt à Dutchtown**_

_Les Ténèbres se propagent sur la Grande Bretagne. Après le massacre des Lewis, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus horrible et sanglant. Pourtant, nous nous trompions. Une famille entière a été massacrée il y a quelques jours à peine, sous notre nez, pour le compte de celui qu'on surnomme maintenant The Shade._

_Les Fudge, domiciliés à Dutchtown depuis peu, ont été littéralement anéantis par une dizaine de sorciers voilés. Plusieurs témoins affirment les avoir vu de leurs propres yeux. Ils auraient la silhouette si particulière des nouveaux ShadeSaver._

_L'ancien Ministre et sa femme ont été défigurés et certains médecins pensent que les meurtriers ont tout fait pour qu'ils ne meurent qu'au dernier moment. Tout le monde connaît les relations conflictuelles qui existaient entre Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Plus-Etre-Prononcé et le défunt Fudge. Beaucoup prétendent d'ailleurs que les adeptes du nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres l'auraient tué pour faire plaisir à leur Maître._

_Comment le ministère peut-il rester ainsi, sans agir ? Ceux qui se surnomment les Sauveur de L'Ombre tuent tout sur leur passage, tout en ayant une prédilection pour les hommes politiques de notre société. Qui sait qui ils vont attaquer ensuite ? Notre ministre ? Nos femmes, nos enfants ?_

_Notre reporter intrépide, Mr Colin Crivey, a interrogé plusieurs personnes sur les comportements inexplicables du ministère. Mme Finnigan, dont le fils a été gravement blessé il y a plusieurs années de cela par le Saigneur des Ténèbres, comme certains aiment l'appeler, a été très ferme sur le sujet._

_« Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent ne pas agir dans une telle situation ! Ce Shade dont le nom a été supprimé devrait être depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre ! Sa première victime, ne l'oublions pas, a été mon tendre fils, Seamus. Sous l'effet d'une brusque colère, il a osé le poignarder dans le dos ! Et qu'a fait le ministère ?! Il l'a couvert ! Comment peut-on imaginer cela ?! Je le savais bien que ce… Cet… Ce disciple de Vous-Savez-Qui allait mal tourner ! Mais bien entendu, vu toutes les prouesses de cet homme, personne n'a rien vu venir ! Je veux que tout le monde connaisse mon opinion sur lui : Si un jour, je le retrouve, je le tuerais de mes propres mains comme il a tué son ancien maître ! »_

_Suite à ces accusations, Mr Crivey a été contraint de quitter la demeure des Finnigan. Pourtant, quelques jours après, il a pu interviewé le dénommé Seamus qui a paru étrangement contre les idées de sa mère._

_« Ma mère ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit à propos de lui. Il ne m'a pas poignardé. A cette époque, la vie a joué contre lui et sa magie avec. Il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler alors un soir, où tous les Gryffondor l'ont embêté pour une histoire de cœur, il a craqué. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais trop proche de lui à ce moment là. Je garde une belle cicatrice mais je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde ! C'est peut-être bizarre de m'entendre dire cela, mais c'est sûrement de notre faute à tous s'il a fini par mal tourné. Nous n'avons pas dû être assez attentifs et à l'écoute de sa détresse. »_

_Alors, que pouvons-nous penser sur Celui-Qui-Se-Fait-Appeler-Shade ? Serait-il une des innombrables erreurs du Ministère de la Magie et de ses sbires ? L'ennemi serait-il celui dont nous ne nous attendions pas ? Notre cher Rita Skeeter nous informe plus sur le sujet page 25…_

Hermione reposa le journal d'un geste brusque parmi les toasts. Ron sursauta vivement face à sa réaction et regarda la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers.

- Encore un meurtre ?

- Oui et cette fois-ci, c'est encore plus grave. Fudge est mort.

- Fudge ? Il faut dire qu'il l'avait mérité celui-là !

Hermione émit un hoquet de stupeur.

- RON ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ?! Comment peux-tu encore prendre la défense de Harry après ce qu'il a fait, fait encore aujourd'hui et fera ?!

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il veut se venger, Mione ! On lui a tous pourri la vie ! C'est de la notre !

Hermione se calma peu à peu et contempla son bol vide avec une peur naissante et un désespoir profond.

- Tu as raison… C'est de notre faute… Oh mon Dieu… Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ?

Elle commença à sangloter et Ron se décida à intervenir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sous la berceuse de son mari, elle s'endormit contre la peau si réconfortante.

Ron et Hermione Weasley Granger vivaient ensembles depuis plus de cinq ans. Et cela en faisait sept que leur meilleur ami et confident, Harry Potter, avait rejoint les ténèbres. Sept ans à essayer de savoir pourquoi leur Héros National avait sombré dans la folie.

Ils avaient néanmoins fondé une famille comme ils en rêvaient. Deux petites filles étaient nées au mois de mai 2000 et ils comptaient bien en avoir d'autres. Ils avaient alors essayé de reprendre contact avec Harry mais leurs espoirs furent vains. Cela faisait deux ans que le jeune Potter préparait le plan le plus machiavélique de l'Histoire et vu les cinq dernières années, il n'avait pas abandonné.

Ils abandonnèrent donc l'idée de faire de Harry le parrain de Jenny et Gracy et donnèrent ce privilège à Neville Longdubat, un de leurs amis d'enfance qui avait joyeusement accepté.

Celui-ci n'avait pas complètement oublié Harry et savait qu'il tenait toujours une place importante dans le cœur de ses deux amis, mais face aux meurtres et aux horreurs parus dans les journaux, il avait fait une croix sanglante sur l'amitié entre lui et celui qui avait réalisé la prophétie. Il vivait maintenant tranquillement à Londres avec Luna Lovegood, sa tendre et énigmatique femme et leur unique fils. La vie, pour lui, était un long fleuve tranquille.

Dean Thomas était devenu le plus parfait des Auror et c'était promis de capturer Harry vivant et non comme beaucoup l'espérait entre la vie et la mort. Il se sentait responsable, comme tant d'autres, de sa transformation. Il avait été à peine l'ombre de lui-même pendant plusieurs mois et aucun gryffondor ne l'avait remarqué. Il s'en voulait surtout d'avoir volé la petite amie de l'ancien Prince des Gryffondor. Selon lui, cela avait été la cause du tournant décisif de cette histoire. Pourtant, il était toujours avec Ginny et ils allaient bientôt se marier.

Les jumeaux Weasley, quant à eux, finirent par faire quelque chose que tout le monde connaissant l'ancien Harry admira. Ils mirent dans leurs différentes boutiques, une grande pancarte avec différentes photos du Survivant dans les situations les plus insolites. Sur toutes les photos, il affichait un grand sourire et le titre était bien révélateur.

_Au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps à qui nous devons tout,_

_Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait._

_L'humour peut parfois être dangereux et le temps faire des ravages… Mais l'Amour que nous te portons est plus bénéfique que tu le penses et les bons souvenirs resteront ancrés dans nos esprits avant tout._

_En espérant te revoir parmi nous un de ces jours,_

_**F&G Weasley, fondateurs de la grande chaîne Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux**_

Mais rien de tout cela ne servit à grand-chose. Bien au contraire ! Les meurtres, les vols et les horreurs continuèrent de plus belle. Le jeune Harry Potter, âgé de maintenant vingt-cinq ans, avait définitivement fait une croix sur son enfance et ses amis. Il était l'Ombre… L'Ombre qui l'avait enveloppé depuis sa tendre enfance. Et ses adeptes, ses sauveurs. Il n'existait que pour la vengeance et finirait bien par l'avoir entièrement !

* * *

L'action va bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiètez pas! C'est une sorte de prologue.

Etant donné que j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de chapitres, je pense que je ne vais pas être longue à poster les chapitres, du moins pour le moment. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, cela me permet de m'améliorer et de m'encourager après tout.

A la prochaine à tous!

Gizmo


	3. Journal de DM, 21 décembre 1997

**Résumé :** Après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute, Harry décide de se venger du ministère et de tout ceux qui lui ont brisé son enfance. Sept ans plus tard, Ron et Hermione décident de trouver LE moyen pour que Harry redevienne celui qu'il était mais ils ne trouvent que mystères sur mystères. Pourtant, peu à peu, ils se souviendront que le propre d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'aimer personne or pour Harry, ce n'est pas le cas.

**Note pour la fic :** Un chapitre sur deux est un POV Harry ou un POV Drago sept ans auparavant (vous saurez pourquoi plus tard! Peut-être que les POV changeront mais je le marquerais) et l'autre chapitre, un chapitre normal, en 2005.

**Personnages :** Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Severus Rogue, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott... Sont la propriété d'une certaine anglaise blonde à savoir JKRowling par contre, je me réserve tous les droits sur le petit et "adorable" Tom.

**Couples :** HPDM (Homophobes, il y a une jolie petite croix rouge sur votre navigateur internet, hé oui! Ca sert à quelque chose!), HGRW, BZPP et peut-être RLNT (si j'en vois l'utilité).

**Reviews :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé quelques reviews!

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Journal de Drago Malefoy, 21 décembre 1997**_

_Pourquoi ai-je ces sentiments étranges ?_

_Après tout, Potter est mon pire ennemi, non ?_

_Et je suis le sien depuis qu'il a tué l'Autre._

_Alors pourquoi je n'aime pas qu'il souffre ?_

_En fait, j'ai un gros problème, je pense._

_Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me prenne encore pour un ennemi._

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu et que je l'ai insulté, il m'a souri ce pauvre con !_

_Je l'insultais et il me souriait comme pour me remercier !_

_Me remercier de quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas…_

_Et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi je tiens ce fichu journal ?_

_Je le savais bien que c'était un truc pour fille._

_La preuve : je deviens sentimental COMME une fille._

_Je deviens grave, je vous jure._

_Et en plus, c'est Pansy qui me l'a offert en avance pour Noël car d'après elle, j'ai besoin de connaître mes sentiments sur les choses qui m'entourent._

_Depuis qu'elle a comme perspective d'avenir d'être psychomage, elle me pompe avec ses idées à la con comme quoi j'ai enfermé mes sentiments à l'intérieur de moi pour faire plaisir à mon père…_

_Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ?_

_Bien entendu, je vous ai enlevé les propos tels que « Problème psychotique chronique » et j'en passe !_

_Je n'ai rien compris à son baratin moi !_

_De toute façon, personne n'a compris et j'ai pris le cadeau sans rien demander._

_Je crois même lui avoir dit « merci »._

_Potter en tient un, lui aussi, de journal. Et ce, depuis qu'il L'a tué._

_C'est Granger qui le lui a donné, je crois._

_Pour qu'il se remette de la bataille._

_Mais pourquoi je pense toujours à lui, merde ?!_

_Il y a d'autres superbes sujets à aborder que lui quand même !_

_Regardez, Elisabeth Yoling, par exemple._

_Jolie brin de fille, bien roulée, bon style,…_

_Bref, je comprends rien._

_Je ne m'intéresse déjà plus à elle depuis bien longtemps._

_Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais mise dans mon lit._

_Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs et c'est à peine si j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un._

_Pourquoi suis-je si différent ?_

_Pourquoi le sexe, malgré ce que les autres disent, ne m'attire absolument pas ?_

_Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à Potter ?_

_ET POURQUOI PANSY M'A-T-ELLE OFFERT CE FICHU JOURNAL QUI EST SENSE REPONDRE A MES QUESTIONS ALORS QU'IL NE FAIT QU'EN RAJOUTER ???_

_Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait petit moldu…_

_Non, même une parfaite petite moldue de treize ans qui ne s'est pas quoi faire d'autre que d'écrire cent fois par jour « Cher Journal, » et j'en passe !_

_Pourtant, Potter écrit lui aussi donc ça ne peut pas me faire de mal si le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et j'en passe, le fait, non ?_

_Et voilà que je reviens à Potter !_

_Pourquoi toujours à lui ?_

_Il ne m'a rien fait (à part m'emmerder toute ma vie, je ne vois pas), je ne lui ai rien fait (à part le provoquer pour m'amuser, mais franchement, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Je passe à peine une heure par jour à le faire… Alors !) alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

_C'est vrai quoi !_

_Et voilà que je panique car j'ai vu Weasley qui le transportait dans toute l'école à moitié nu !_

_Bon, bien entendu, il ruisselait de sang mais quand même !_

_Ca choque de voir le Survivant à poil, je vous jure !_

_Bien que la vue n'était pas si…_

_DRAGO !!! RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE !!!_

_Là, c'est sûr, ça devient grave…_

_Surtout que je n'ai pas oublié son sang._

_C'est MON ennemi maintenant, le MIEN, à MOI tout SEUL !_

_Alors celui ou celle qui le fait saigner aura affaire à moi !_

_Non, au secours, je ne me sens pas bien…_

_Ce n'est pas normal…_

_Pas normal du tout…_

_Il avait une grande ouverture béante sur le bras…_

_Il était nu…_

_Et évanoui…_

_Et je me retrouve à faire l'école buissonnière et à essayer d'échapper à l'infirmière pour venir le contempler dans son lit d'infirmerie…_

_Mais je n'avais pas tort tout à l'heure._

_Il est beau quand il est si paisible._

_On dirait un ange qui…_

_Qui vient me pourrir la vie !!!_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi aujourd'hui ?_

_Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

_Ca devient vraiment, mais alors vraiment grave…_

_Et en plus, pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il était si paisible ?_

_On dirait qu'il a un balai dans le cul, ce gars !_

_Il est obligé de rester gentil avec tout le monde, c'est vraiment chiant à la longue !_

_C'est vrai quoi !_

_Il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut ?_

_Pourquoi tout le monde le voit comme un super héros et pas comme il est ?_

_Cela fait pourtant plusieurs mois qu'il ne sourit plus comme avant et personne n'a rien vu !_

…

_Depuis quand je sais ça, moi ?_

_Et pourquoi je sens tout tourner d'un seul coup ?_

_Si je comptais tous les points d'interrogation que j'ai mis dans cette page…_

_J'ai… J'ai posé ma main dans la sienne sans m'en rendre compte…_

_Une larme coule sur ma joue comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas…_

_Pourtant, je sens bien son goût salé sur le coin de mes lèvres._

_Je ferme les yeux de douleur sans savoir ce qui me fait autant mal._

_Peut-être ce bandage nacré sur son bras ?_

_Mais c'est mon ennemi, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?_

_Pourquoi je ne suis plus moi-même depuis quelques temps ?_

_Ou alors… Est-ce que je serais justement moi-même ?_

_Est-ce lui, celui que je recherche depuis ma plus tendre enfance ?_

_Est-ce lui, mon vrai moi que je cache depuis tellement d'années à cause de mon père ?_

_Et je l'aurais retrouvé rien qu'en voyant Potter sur son lit blanc._

_Mes larmes partent aussi vite qu'elles sont venus mais pas toutes seules contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser._

_Quelqu'un les a essuyé mais je suis déjà loin._

_Je n'ai plus conscience du monde qui m'entoure depuis un bon bout de temps et pourtant, je ne le savais même pas._

_Je vivais sans vivre et en le voyant rempli de douleur profonde, je comprends maintenant le sens de ce mot._

_Vivre…_

_C'est avant tout quelque chose hors du commun._

_On pense souvent que nous devons vivre pour les autres et que vivre que pour nous est une forme d'égoïsme._

_Mais est-ce vrai ?_

_Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai essayé d'être le fils que mon père rêvait d'avoir et est-ce pour cela que j'ai aimé la vie ?_

_Non, pas le moins du monde._

_La vie qu'on nous a donnée n'est pas pour faire plaisir aux autres, mais pour nous faire plaisir._

_Sans prendre en compte les regards, les pensées, les sentiments, les hobbies des autres._

_Ce ne sont pas les nôtres et ça, ça ne changera pas._

_Nous vivons pour nous et pour les choses si sensationnelles que la vie nous apporte._

_Tel que…_

_Je ne sais plus à ce moment là ce que je voulais dire car j'ai enfin compris quelle était cette main qui s'est souillée de mes larmes._

_Une main blanchâtre encore tâchée de petits points rouges._

_Potter…_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu essuyé les larmes qui ont coulé pour toi ?_

_Pourquoi cette détresse dans tes yeux quand les miens les ont rencontrés ?_

_Ton regard vert était si…_

_Transperçant…_

* * *

Et voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Là, je pense avoir répondu à quelques questions des lecteurs à propos de Drago! Hé oui! Le voilà enfin celui-là. L'action deviendra intéressante à partir du chapitre prochain. J'espère que cela vous plaira...

Gizmo


End file.
